


I'd go anywhere to find you

by KhaSterek



Series: Movie Fics [1]
Category: Imagine Me & You (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Crossover, Imagine Me & You AU, Love at First Sight, M/M, No homophobia tyvm, Stiles is married to Heather, no sex (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaSterek/pseuds/KhaSterek
Summary: A newlywed groom becomes smitten with another man and questions his sexual orientation.*Sterek's Imagine me & you.*





	1. The first contact

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader!  
> Also English is not my first language.  
> Don't like it Don't read!
> 
> Like Thumper once said. “If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.”

The number of assholes that Derek has to deal with on a daily basis is just overwhelmingly big. I mean, one would think that owning a flower shop you would see a lot of in love people wanting to express their feelings to one another but NO, you have a lot of cheating assholes and sociopath assholes, and unhappy married people.

Like this lady in front of Derek right now. She wants a “sorry not sorry” flower for her husband. What is that even? He nods. “What about this one?” He tells her showing a pretty flower that in no way means what she wants but really, there’s no such thing and he had enough of her by now. He feels a little cheated by his late mother who always told him that flowers make life and people better and happier. Well, at least it’s real for him, Derek always feels better when their house is full of healthy flowers.

The woman happily, or not so happy since she resents her husband, walks out the shop with the flower in hand just as Cora enters the shop grinning like an idiot.

“You’re late.” He says to his sister who rolls her eyes at him still smiling stupidly. “I have the Stilinski-Daniells wedding, Cora. Where were you?” As if he doesn’t know she was with her new boyfriend, Derek despises him.

“Don’t be so dramatic you have half an hour yet also the bride is always late.” Cora says trailing after him.

Derek huffs and starts to load the shop’s car, his sister helping. “You do know I’ll have to place the flowers before Heather gets there right.” It’s rhetorical she knows the job.

“You’re pretty fast so.” She shrugs, loading the last flower arrangement into the truck. “Wait, aren’t you going to the reception? Shouldn’t you be using a suit or something?”

He grunts at her. The bride has this agenda, she thought was being subtle about her wishes but Derek saw right through her. Heather kept telling him, that he was going to adore Erica, that her maid of honor was just like him and they would get along so well etcetera, etcetera. He didn’t have it in him to tell the girl he was gay, though, she was so excited. “Yes Heather made me promise but my sister got here late, and I wasn’t able to change.” He snaps glaring at her.

“Sorry,” Cora ducks her head. “He said he loves me Der.” His sister looks at him with sparkling eyes. “I couldn’t leave, I was...”

His sister puts her hands inside her jeans and kicks lightly the ground, ashamed. Derek sighs, they’ve been through a lot and especially Cora. His little sister had a couple of pretty bad relationships throughout the years, and this guy seems no different, but for some reason, Cora loves the bastard. He drags her into a hug. “I’m sorry, Bunny. I want you to be happy you know that, but this is businesses, and we can’t afford to lose this kind of job they pay for your college and our house.”

“I’ll be more careful, I promise.” Cora says, then kiss his cheek goodbye and Derek hop up into the car leaving fast, he’s pretty late.

**Cut.**

Stiles and his father are outside the church waiting when a car halts to a stop close to them, tires screeching. A man in the best-fitted jeans and a leather jacket hurries around the back of the car grabbing some flowers and running into the church.

“This is it,” His father says beside Stiles taking his attention out of the rushed man. “The beginning of the rest of your life, I hope you’ll be as happy as I am on your marriage.” His father is beaming.

“I’m already happy, dad. This-” Stiles gesture all around them. “Is just to make Heather even happier. We live together dad, since right after college. That’s four years.” He is happy, this marriage business wasn’t necessary, in his opinion. But Heather always dreamt of a big wedding with all their friends and family. Stiles wasn’t about to deny her that, he even made the proposal on his knees in front of their entire family like she always wanted. And the look on her face and the tears of joy she let escape were pretty worth it in the end.

John shrugs. “This is different, son, just you wait and see.”

He is about to retort when the same hurried man stops in front of them, catching his breath. “Hi,” The man says stretching his hand for his father and then to Stiles. “I’m Derek Hale, brought your wedding flowers.”

He shakes the man’s hand and smiles. “Nice to meet you, Derek, Heather told me a lot about you.” His fiance has this idea of hooking Derek and Erica up their friend wants to settle down. He can see why. Derek is gorgeous and just Erica’s type. Yes, Stiles can acknowledge a good-looking man, after all, two out of three of his best friends are female. One of which he grew up with and is now getting married. Talking about men was always normal to him even though he never wanted and never did fool around with one.

“Likewise,” Derek says grabbing one little flower from his basket then grabbing at his jacket to put it there. “I have to fix you, your father and your best man with this little flowers.” The man says as he pins the flower on Stiles’ suit, then looks up at Stiles and their eyes look for a brief moment. Stiles feels a little flutter on his stomach and clears his throat. Derek immediately drops his hands from Stiles’ suit. “Where is your best man?” Derek seems to be a little confused but turns to John to do the same with his father’s jacket.

“Um...” As in cue, Scott appears with Allison in tow he smiles at his friend. “Right here.”

After Derek finishes his job with the men, he excuses himself and goes to find the bride’s maids to deliver the bouquets. Stiles observes as the man enters the church to get into the bride’s room. He doesn’t see Derek again before he takes his place at the altar and from there even when he does see Derek, it’s from afar. Also, the groom is pretty occupied with his beautiful teary bride walking towards him as if Stiles was the best thing ever to happen to her. He feels his heart pound with happiness, he had never wanted to get married, but this is pretty amazing. Heather is the most beautiful he had ever seen before, and she looks so pleased. At that moment he wants nothing more than to make her even happier.

**Cut.**

Derek finishes his job at the church and merely sits there at the final row of the benches. He doesn’t know what he’s doing here. Well, he does, he wants to see Stiles again, but he shouldn’t be here. Should be heading to the reception to finish his job and hopefully change into his better clothes. After all, Heather not only insisted that he would be a guest at her party but demanded that he presented himself as such. Just for a little while. He tells himself as he watches Stiles at the altar chatting with his best man. Derek isn’t one to covet other people’s husband but the way Stiles looked at him, how their eyes looked even for a brief moment. That is the kind of stuff his mother always talked about he’s sure of it and need to know if the other man felt it too even if just to acknowledge it and move on. Right, as if.

The music starts and the bride’s maids walk in one by one until it’s time for the bride and her father. Heather looks beautiful, her dress has a corset embroidery with little crystals, it seems, and the skirt is full of frill one over the other until the end. Her hair is made up in a fancy ponytail with a few curly bangs falling on the side of her face and a beautiful tiara. The girl is beaming like a crazy person, a happy one of course. He follows her gaze and sees Stiles looking at his bride with a smile of his own. Derek’s heart sink. He shakes his head and walks out of there. It’s time to move on.

He proceeds with his job at the party hall, finishes fast, and change clothes at the restroom. He prepares himself to tell Heather thanks, but he’s gay and wanders the room waiting. Almost an hour passes after he got ready then finally the guests start to arrive. It quickly fills, they have about two hundred people at their guest list, the bride had told him. Apparently, both families are quite large, and Stiles and Heather are very communicative people, having many friends. That’s an understatement honestly, Derek knows the girl for a whole week, and he’s already a guest at her wedding. He wonders how many more strangers are at this party.

The party seems nice, and he managed to keep hiding from Heather and Erica for a while now, maybe he can slip out of the party before she finds him. He let a photographer take a picture of him, suit and everything so he can tell her that he indeed was at her party if she seeks him out on his shop demanding an explanation.

At some point he gets thirsty and walks towards the punch table, he’s ready to go home after that.

“Excuse me,” Derek says to the man hiding the punch. When said man turns to him with an embarrassed smile on his face, he recognizes Stiles immediately. “Oh, hi.” He says and tries to bypass the groom to get the punch, but Stiles deliberately gets in front of it, he frowns.

“Um... I wouldn’t drink it if I were you.” Stiles says blushing and laughing nervously.

“Okay, did someone put something in it? I can speak with the cater to change it? I know them.” Derek says cocking his head, watching the strange man in front of him.

“No!” The groom says too quickly and too exasperated. “I mean, no, nope. Nobody put anything in it, not that I know of.” Stiles sighs, discerning that Derek isn't going to leave it alone and steps a little aside grasping the ladle and trying to get something inside the drink. “My ring fell inside.”

“Your wedding ring?” He asks lifting his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I was getting a drink, and then it just fell off my finger,” The groom chuckles. “I tried to get it with the ladle but...”

“But it didn’t work right,” He chuckles too. “And you can’t empty it because people would see it.”

“Yeah.” Stiles bites his bottom lip.

Derek’s gaze follows the movement but quickly snaps out of it. Hopefully, the man didn’t catch on it. “Let me help you,” He says taking off his jacket handing it to Stiles and pulling his right sleeve up. “Cover for me I’m gonna get it for you.”

“Stilinski,” Derek hears a male voice as he’s trying to find Stiles’ wedding ring inside the punch, half an arm cover in sticky punch. It’s disgusting, but he wouldn’t take it back for anything. It means that he not only is helping Stiles but is spending a little time with the man. “Who would have thought you, that scrawny annoying loser, would get marry with a beautiful woman AND land a great job out of college huh.”

“Jackson,” The groom bits out. “Who would have thought that Lydia AND Danny would dump your sorry ass.” Stiles mock gasp. “Wait! Everybody!”

Derek finally gets the ring and quickly puts it back on Stiles’ fingers, still hiding then steps beside Stiles just in time to see Jackson’s face go from really pissed to very interested. “Oh hello, who’s your friend Stilinski?”

"Derek.” Stiles says frowning.

“Hi pleasure to meet you, Derek.” The blond douche says stretching his hand to Derek.

“Pleasure is all mine.” He says beaming and grabbing the outstretched hand into his own sticky one, full of punch. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Stiles’ frowning face snap to him before a smirk grows in its place as the realization sinks in.

Jackson makes a disgusted face and leaves muttering curses.

“That was awesome!” Stiles says laughing. “I hate that guy he always picked on me at high school.”

“I can see that he’s an ass.” Derek chuckles, pleased to make Stiles happy. “So since you’re here, congratulations on your wedding, everything looks beautiful and the party is very nice, but I have to go.”

“Oh no, already? But it’s so early.” Stiles pouts.

He stays stuck in place as he thinks what that means and what to do. But the groom beats him to it. “Have we met before? I feel like I know you from somewhere else. Where did you go to college?”

“No, I don’t think so. I would have remembered. But um... I went to UCLA.” He says.

“Yeah, I went to Stanford.” Stiles says slightly disappointed.

They chat for a little while then Heather finds them and grabs both their hands dragging them to the dance floor. Derek meets Erica, and they dance together. The woman is drunk and throws herself at Derek constantly, but he manages to dodge her attempts to kiss him.

Not long after, however, the music stops, and it’s time for the toast. Everybody sits, Erica beside Heather and away from Derek thankfully. From his seat, he can see the whole bridal table.

Erica stands up and grabs the microphone. He wonders if she is suitable for this task right now seeing how drunk she is but nobody stops her, so he waits. “Hi everybody,” She starts scanning the room then back at the couple smiling at her. “I’ve been waiting for this day along with Heather for years, so I’m very excited to this moment even though I’m not the one getting married,” Derek chuckles along with a few people. “This girl right there is the sole reason I’m standing right now so everything that makes her happy makes me happy too,” Erica tears up a bit and so, does Heather. “I watched as this beautiful couple fell in love and got together and I always thought that they were perfect for each other. When Stiles got to his knees, and Heather’s face lighted up, I couldn’t be happier, and I’m so grateful that both of them let me into their lives to the point that we’re like family and I was able to see that magical moment. I’m even more grateful to be chosen to be here today, and I wish for the world for my favorite couple of all times. So if you could all wish them luck, I would appreciate it very much.” She finishes looking at the crowd. “Everyone on three? One, two... Three.” A chorus of good luck sounds all around.

Heather stands up crying and hugs her friend then Stiles hugs both of them and says something into his wife’s ear. Heather and Erica sit back hugging each other as they cry softly, but the groom keeps standing and grabs the mic himself.

“I wasn't supposed to be giving the speech, but since Erica made my wife cry I’m here,” Stiles says, and everybody chuckles. “I know that if my wife were able to, she would say that she’d been looking forward to this day for all her life and that is greatly happy to be here today and share all of this with so many people she loves.” He looks fondly at his bride, and she nods smiling, her face red from crying. “How do I know this? I've known Heather all my life; she's my best friend.”

Stiles sighs happily, and Derek thinks it’s time for him to go home, so he leaves silently and stealthily, hearing Stiles’ speech growing far away.

“They say fairy tales have happy endings, even though the passage can be rough but Heather and I were friends and then lovers.” The groom says thoughtfully. “And it's been smooth all the way maybe that's a better kind of fairytale, and I’m happy to give this to her and to be with her. I love you, honey. Thank you all for coming.” He finishes.


	2. The dinner

 

A week has passed, and Derek still thinks about those beautiful brown eyes, to the point that he is catching himself daydreaming in the middle of the day. It’s stupid he thinks, but at the same time, he knows that Stiles is it for him, just by looking into the younger man’s eyes. Or the way they’re comfortable in each other’s company even though they barely know one another. But Stiles is married now and Derek can’t and won’t do anything to ruin this marriage.

“Der, costumer,” Cora yells from the counter. “He needs your specialty.”

Derek stands up from where he is crouched down outside of the shop and enters it hearing the guy talk with his sister.

“My last-chance flower.”

“Last change huh?” Derek says already thinking that _yep another asshole_. “Last chance in love?” He asks because he isn't that cynical. Let’s give the guy the benefit of the doubt.

“Only the right flower can save me. What about a rose?” The guy says. “I’m really twatted up.”

“I see,” Yep another asshole and it’s morning yet, the day promises. “Rose means love...”

“Love's nice, that works.” The guy says looking to a bunch of red roses.

“And fidelity.” He says smirking, having this feeling that this guy is one of the cheating assholes.

“Not a red rose, then.” The customer says already looking for something else.

“No.” Of course not asshole, his mind completes it. “Too obvious huh. If this really is your last chance, we need to find you something spectacular.” Derek turns around to look for something else that would satisfy the guy and hears his sister speaking.

“Hi, what can I help you with?”

“Oh no, it’s okay. I’m here to talk with Derek?”

Derek hears Stiles’ voice, and his heart skips a beat making him gape towards the younger man. “Oh Hi!” He says totally forgetting about the customer he was helping.

“Hey.” Stiles says smiling at Derek.

“Back so soon from the honeymoon? How was it?” He asks.

“Great, I just...” The customer bypasses Stiles in a hurry making the younger man look at him curiously.

“Sorry, can you wait just a sec I’m helping this guy.” He says pointing at the guy outside the shop.

“Oh right sure, sorry.”

The guy looks up from the flowers and directs a question to Stiles. “What flower would you give if this was your very last chance?”

“Um..” Stiles looks around him and see a beautiful white lily. “Oh this one is very nice, what do you think Derek?” Stiles says quirking up the corner of his mouth to Derek. “I loved it’s what I would get for someone.” The younger man looks at it contemplating something, it seems.

Derek frowns a bit. “How about this?” He says grabbing a nice orange flower. “Bird of paradise.”

“Keep talking.” The asshole says.

“Real name's Strelitzia, named after Charlotte of Strelitz. She married King George III, had 15 kids." He says the last part astonished. "They never spent more than an hour apart.” He smiles looking at Stiles, who's smiling back and something about this smile that seems just for Derek.

“Okay, stop talking.” The guy says and vanishes outside again, making both Derek and Stiles frown after him.

They look at each other still frowning. For a few seconds, they stay in silence looking at each other before Stiles speaks abruptly and fast. “Do you want to come to dinner?”

“What?” He asks confused.

“You know… Heather adores you and Erica wants to see you in better terms. You know, sober.” The younger man chuckles kneading the back of his neck.

“Sure, why not?” He answers because he is a masochist and wants to suffer seeing Heather and Stiles happily married.

“Is Friday night good?”

“Sure.”

Stiles goes to the counter and writes his number and address while the customer pays for the cactus he decided to give for his last chance flower.

“Okay, bye Derek see you on Friday.”

“Bye Stiles.” He watches as Stiles walks away, round ass swaying tauntingly.

“Phew,” His sister mocks making him look at her. “the sexual tension wow. Big brother, you _are_ fucked.”

“Shut up Cora, he’s married, and I don’t break up people.” He grumbles walking inside the back of the shop.

“You know that this dinner has nothing to do with this two chicks right?” His sister calls back laughing.

 

 

**Cut.**

“Honey, I’m home.” Stiles enters their apartment calling for his wife. He’s tired, but they need to talk about this dinner that he impulsively arranged. He blames Scott. Stiles has no male friends besides Scott, and his friend doesn't have time for bro-time anymore. It’s invariably Allison this Allison that. Derek probably thinks he’s a lonely freak that doesn’t have anyone to hang out with. _Stupid_.

“Babyyy,” Heather comes running towards him with a blinding smile and jumps on him clutching his neck. He holds her back. “guess what?”

“What?” He asks kissing her forehead.

“I found the perfect couch at the mall. We can finally get rid off of that awful thing in our living room.” She beams at him. “Can we buy it tomorrow? Please?”

He chuckles, she’s so cute when she pouts. He always, always give. “Sure, baby.”

“How was work?” His wife asks letting him go and walking to the kitchen. They always eat dinner together.

“You know, awful.” Stiles says sitting at the kitchen table.

“You should quit.”

“Money is too good,” He shrugs. “So, I asked that Derek guy to dinner this Friday. Told him we would call Erica too?”

“Oh my God, honey that’s perfect! Thank you, she’ll love it.” Heather says from the stove.

He smiles at her, at least he made her happy. “Erica genuinely liked him right?”

“Oh baby, what women wouldn’t? I mean, I wouldn’t because I have you and you’re way better but other women.” She laughs softly. “He’s like every woman's type, baby; Gorgeous, tall, right amount of muscles.”

He rolls his eyes at her. “That’s not what I meant, baby. I mean, do you think they can be it for each other? You know, same as you and me?”

“Oh, totally! They’re very much alike actually. I think they will get along perfectly. That’s why I invited him to the wedding, baby. You know that.” She comes to the table with their plate in hand and puts Stiles’ in front of him.

“Good.” He says pensively. “I like him.”

“Me too.” She says between bites.

“You know when you've just met someone but straight away... you feel as if they're going to be your friend?” He says looking at his plate.

“Hmhm” Heather agrees, reading something on her phone then laughs at it. “Erica sends HI.”

Neither he nor she is paying much attention to each other. Heather is talking about something that she deems very interesting with Erica on her phone. And Stiles is thinking about Derek, how well they seem to get along in such a short period. “Who knows why? Past life, physiognomy.” He goes on, distracted. “But for some reason, you just kind of click.”

Heather burst out into laughter. “Oh my God, Erica is such a slut, no wonder she didn’t land a man yet.”

“I don't know what I'm saying. But do you know what I mean?” He asks his wife.

“What?” Both of them say in unison.

For some reason, he feels a little self-conscious and changes the subject after stuff his mouth full. “So, couch tomorrow, pick you up after work?” She beams at him.

Next day passes in a blur even though Stiles gets pissed at work his boss is such an ass. He gets out of work and picks up his wife so they can buy the new sofa. It’s rather fast since she previously made all the arrangements with the salesman and he only needs to pay. The couch is pretty good, Heather always had good taste in furniture. It’s all brown leather and remarkably comfortable, should be though, it was quite expensive. But since both he and his wife have great jobs, they can spend it however they please. Heather is editor in a very famous magazine, and Stiles is the software development manager in his firm.

Friday comes, and Stiles is inside the closed just looking at his clothes, he doesn't know what to wear. Heather is almost ready finishing her makeup in front of the mirror.

“Como on honey you’re getting late just pick up any clothes you’re always beautiful.” She says to him.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m distracted today.” He truly is, have been the whole day. Thinking about the dinner and starting a friendship with Derek, right? He wants to be Derek’s friend, right? He wants to be Derek’s friend, right? It’s what this is about. “Do you think they’ll truly get along? I mean Erica is kind of a slut and Derek seems sweet, doesn’t him?” He frowns at a navy button-down and a red flannel.

His wife chuckles. “It’s going to be just fine she wants out of the _slutness_. Erica wants a real relationship now.”

“Hm, and you said any woman would want him, right? So we don’t need to worry about that part?” He asks finally putting some clothes on, the navy one.

“Yeah. What do you think?” She asks turning from the mirror.

“Of women wanting him? I don’t really...” He starts, frowning at the ground.

“No baby, my makeup, it’s finished.”

“Oh,” He smiles at his beautiful wife. “You’re stunning honey, always are.”

“Oh Yeah? Think so? Wanna get all up in that?” She says gesturing to herself. Heather is using a long teal dress that fits her body perfectly but doesn’t look indecent.

He blinks looking at her, doesn’t know what to say they don’t have sex for about a week now and he doesn’t feel like it right now. But he doesn't have to say anything, the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it, finish getting ready and get downstairs, honey.” She says then goes to the first floor to open the door.

Heather opens it, and Derek steps in. “Hi, you look gorgeous.”

“Thanks. Sorry, am I early?” Derek says handing her a bouquet of flowers. “For you.”

“No, no you’re right in time. Thank you, Derek, they’re beautiful.” Heather grabs the flowers and motions for him to follow. “Make yourself at home the couch is amazing and very new.” She says and then goes to the kitchen to put the flowers in the water.

“Pretty good indeed,” Derek says. “Where’s everybody?” He asks wanting to know where Stiles is.

“Erica is late, and Stiles is...” She calls from the kitchen.

“Right here,” Stiles appears. “Hey, Derek.”

“Hi,” Derek says. “You look good.” but what he genuinely wants to say is, you look beautiful.

“Thanks, you too.” They stare at each other for a moment, both searching for something and at the same time just enjoying the moment they’re having. Something tells them that this is right and neither wants to end it.

Heather steps in and sits beside Derek on the couch. “Are you finishing dinner or just gonna stand there?” She asks her husband.

“Oh shit.” Stiles says running to the kitchen.

“So,” She says making Derek turn towards her. “Do you like traveling, Derek?”

“No, not really. I feel more comfortable at home, sleeping in my bed.” He says crossing his legs while getting more comfortable on the couch.

“Really? That’s exactly what Stiles says.” She chuckles. “He’s the reason we only had a few days of honeymoon, said that he wanted to sleep at his own bed with his own pillow.” She rolls her eyes. “I told him, honey don’t forget your pillow. But I think his subconscious did it on purpose so we’d have to get back earlier.” The girl grimaces.

Derek chuckles at it, something tells him it wasn’t the SUBconscious, but he isn’t about to say that to her. He remembers doing something on those lines when he was younger. His mother had flipped, the vacation was paid fully before they even went. “I can relate to that. I don’t even sleep on other people houses, and when I have to, for some reason, I always stay up at night.”

“I can sleep wherever whenever,” She says. “When I was younger I had this dream,” Heather’s eyes light up as she tells Derek her dream. “You know I am a writer right.” Not a question, he nods. “So, basically, the book I've wanted to write is... a guide to wherever is the coolest place on the planet at the time.” Heather starts to gesticulate in excitement. “If it's February, it's the Rio Carnival. And if it's, I don't know, May, it's bulls in Pamplona. So, if you... want a holiday/party, then, you know, you open the book…” She gestures to herself. “and there's me telling you where to go.”

“'Cause you've been there.” Derek says, nodding his understanding.

“Yeah, that was the plan, but, you know... Stiles, life, work.” She says, pensively. “I love my work though and Stiles of course.” The latter making her eyes sparkle and her smile brightens.

Derek feels a pang on his stomach and clears his throat to take her out of her reverie. “Someday maybe.”

“Yeah,” She sighs. “how about you? Married? Ever been married, ever gonna be married?”

“Never been but maybe now that the laws have changed.” He says a bit disheartened thinking that the person he would want to marry is already married and with this beautiful young woman sitting right there.

She frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I’m gay.” He blatantly says.

Heather giggles and pushes his shoulder. “Stop it.”

Derek lifts his eyebrows at her, saying nothing.

“Oh!” She slaps her mouth. “I’m so sorry, oh my God.” She giggles again. “Well, that explains why we got along so well, and you dress like you actually know what you’re doing."

“Thanks?” Derek says frowning fondly. He likes Heather.

“My plan went out of the window though.” She mutters as the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it.”

Erica arrives and the three of them chat for a while whilst Stiles is making dinner for the four of them. Derek thinks that Erica is quite pretty and if he wasn’t gay that Heather’s plan would probably work just fine. Erica’s funny, she’s not afraid of being who she is, she’s spontaneous and doesn’t care about what other people think of her. Makes him remember his mother, a remarkably strong woman that like Erica didn’t need any man to be happy, she does it own her own and is good at it.

Talia was a very independent woman. When Derek and Cora’s father decided that he no longer wanted to be their family and left, his mother went out and found herself a job to raise her children. She not only managed to finish her college degree and pay for everything her children needed but also opened her very own flower shop. The one Derek is the owner now. Despite that her husband left her alone with two kids, Talia was a happy woman. Of course in the first months, she was sad, principally because his mother was a stay-at-home mom and suddenly her life got upside down. But Derek barely remembers Talia’s sad face, and he was eleven years old so remembers everything that happened just fine, unlike Cora that was a baby. He recalls his jackass of a father too even before he left the man was an idiot. Always yelling at him and at his mother also, the only good thing that Derek can tell about his father is that Joseph always gave them expensive presents. He supposes it was apologies for his behavior. Doesn’t matter Joseph’s gone now, thankfully.

“The food is amazing Sti, as always,” Erica says bringing Derek out of his thoughts. “thank you for not letting Heather make the dinner.”

“Heey!” Her friend slaps her playfully.

“It really is, good.” Derek tells Stiles, who smiles shyly at him ducking his head.

“Thanks.” The younger man says.

They’re sitting side by side, and sometimes Stiles’ legs brush his and Derek dares to hope that maybe what he’s feeling is indeed mutual like his sister said. Even though Stiles moves a lot and it’s probably a coincidence, Derek pointedly does not move his leg from where it is close to the other man’s.

“Anyway, more importantly, listen. It's been three weeks now,” The blonde starts, everyone looks at her. “Let's have it. How much better is sex after marriage?”

“Oh, God.” Heather mutters, blushing.

  
“Because, when I've had sex,” The woman continues. “with people after they were married, they have said that it's _fantastic_. ” She paraphrases the last word looking unabashedly at Derek.

“Get wed and find out yourself.” Stiles says and when his leg touches Derek this time it stays there.

“You want that now don’t you Erica?” The petite blonde says.

“I don’t know, maybe if I found my mister right, I could, yes.”

“You're not a one-person person.” Stiles tells their friend.

“I think her other half’s out there, just waiting.” Heather says kicking Stiles under the table.

“Or, you know, in here?” Erica says looking at Derek again.

“It will all change when you meet Mister Right, Erica,” Stiles tells her. “No more sleeping around with married people.” He chuckles, his wife slaps him in the shoulder.

“She will find him, baby.” The wife says looking apologetic to her friend who shrugs at her.

“And how am I supposed to know when I find him?” Erica asks the married couple.

Heather frowns a bit, thinking, but Stiles speaks up first. “You don't know, not straight away. It just feels,” He smiles at his wife, and the warmth at Derek’s leg vanishes again. “warm and comfortable, and you hang in there and give it a chance before you know it, you're like… _Yeah, this is it. Must be love_.” He finishes smiling fondly at his wife.

Before anyone can react at it, Derek speaks up. “I don’t agree.” Everyone looks at him. Stiles gapes, he curses himself. Why did he open his mouth? Jealousy, it’s what this is. But now he can’t back down. “I think you know immediately. You know, as soon as your eyes…” He looks briefly at Stiles then at the women. “Then everything that happens from then on, just proves that you had been right in that first moment.” He doesn’t dare look at the object of his speech; instead, he looks at Erica as if answering her question. “When you suddenly realized you had been incomplete and now you are whole.”

“Wow” Erica slumps at her chair. “That was...”

“Yeah,” Heather says smiling at her husband. “I totally agree.” She grabs her spouse’s hand, and Derek dares a look at the younger man. Stiles has his eyebrows creased.

“I’m getting dessert.” Heather says leaving the table.

"No." Stiles says.

Erica looks at Stiles then, Derek feels his stomach curling on himself. “No?” He asks.

"If you think that, you think that everyone that doesn't have all that…” Stiles grimaces. “ _business_ is settling for less.”

Derek suddenly becomes hugely aware of what he said and the implications of it. He quickly says. “That's not what I'm saying.” His voice is a little defensive, but he can’t help it.

“That kind of is what you're saying.” Stiles presses, clearly distraught.

“I think he said it a bit nicer.” Erica tries to appease the two of them. _God bless her_.

Derek shuts and tries not to speak again as they eat dessert. Then helps with the table until Heather is shooing him out of the kitchen along with Stiles. She says Stiles made the dinner so he can’t help and Derek is a guest.

While Stiles sits at the couch and turns on the tv, obviously still mad at Derek, he goes to the bathroom to splash a little bit of water at his face. God, what has he done? Derek had never felt jealousy like that before it made him stop thinking clearly. And while he should be happy that his speech affected Stiles so much, he’s just very nervous and sad. Derek's father left his mother to be with another woman, and he never thought that he'd covet a married person in his life. He had lots of both women and men that were married throwing themselves at him and he always, always turned them down. And yet Derek knows that if Stiles wants him like he does Stiles, he would not be able to turn him down. How jackass can he be? Heather invited him to her wedding, and Derek enters her house and tells her husband that Stiles’ settling for his wife. He’s a horrible person.

Derek doesn’t come back to the living room. Instead walks around the house and finds a beautiful balcony, the view is terrific, so he settles there sitting at the parapet.

At the kitchen, Erica, while helping her friend do the dishes, asks. “You look tired, honey. You had a good day at work?”

“Yeah, I just had an intense day at work.” She smiles.

“Good. You see how Derek looked at me while he told us about the eyes thingy?” The tall girl asks.

“Oh my, honey no.” The petite one grimaces apologetically.

“What?”

“He’s gay. I’m sorry.”

“Is that right? Cool.” Erica grins.

“Ookay?” Heather asks. “Don’t you think that ruins our plan?”

“Sweety, I’ve had gay men that wanted all of this, and you know what. I’m not a jealous person I can share.” She shrugs.

Heather laughs “Oh my God you’re such a pervert.”

The tv show Stiles is watching is incredibly dull, the girls are chatting and giggling in the kitchen, and he doesn’t know why he’s mad at Derek. It’s not like what the guy said is true, right? He does love Heather, she’s the only girl for him, and he cannot think that other girl can steal her place. Ever since they started dating Stiles never thought about another girl again. And he is happy, he is. So why did Derek’s speech made him so mad? He shakes his head. _Whatever_. He won’t think about this again. He should be making a friend, a male friend. He’s very in need of one. After all, this is the reason he invited Derek to dinner in the first place.

He gets up from the couch and wonders about the apartment looking for Derek. The older man isn’t on the first floor with them that much he knows. He climbs the stairs and finds Derek the older man is sitting on the parapet. Stiles smiles fondly, he loves to sit there too, but it’s raining a little.

He grabs an umbrella and walks to Derek slowly not to startle him because this is very dangerous he says. “What are you doing?” The older man smiles blindly at him. Stiles thinks that it’s the most beautiful smile he ever saw. “It’s raining, come on.”

“The view is gorgeous!” Derek says descending the rail and getting under the umbrella with Stiles.

“Heather hates when I come up here she says it scares her to think I might fall.” Stiles says.

“I get it. When you have something that means the world to you, you need to protect it.” They look into each other’s eyes, but Derek had already screwed up too much, so he looks away and says. “I’m sorry about dinner.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry too, I don’t know what came over me.” Stiles scratches his forehead.

Derek nods. “It was my fault.”

Stiles ignores it and turns to walk back inside pulling Derek by the biceps. “You’re wet.”

“It’s okay I don’t mind.”

“Nonsense, here take my coat.” Stiles says as he closes the door to the balcony and puts away the umbrella. He takes off his coat and offers to Derek.

“It’s fine you don’t have to.”

But Stiles is taking none of it, he puts his coat on Derek’s shoulders, making them get even closer. He doesn’t let go of the fabric and doesn’t know why. Derek cocks his head sideways watching him he smiles shyly tightening his hold on the coat, his heart going a little too fast to be normal.

“Hey, what are you guys up to?” Heather’s voice sounds at their ears making Stiles jump away from the older man as if he was electrocuted.

He bumps his back at the wall. “Ow. Nothing baby.”

“Alright, I’m tired. Today was punk at work.”

“Hey, Derek can you give me a ride?” Erica calls from downstairs.

 


	3. Knight in a shiny armor

Somehow Derek and Erica end up in a coffee shop. Erica insisting that it would help his mood. It kind of does though. She's very easy to talk. She tells him all about her life, how she had little to no friends at the beginning of high school and how Heather welcomed her in her group of friends. How she struggled with depression and that everything that she is now it’s because her friend helped her through it all. Erica seems to think that wouldn’t have made it through her depression if she didn’t have her best friend with her. Her devotion to Heather is rather impressive and after everything, she told him about her friend Derek is sure it is reciprocated.

“She’s like a sister to me.” She says beaming. “I know that she’ll always have my back and I will have hers.”

  
“That’s pretty cool, your relationship with her.” He means it, but he’s so down right now. It’s quite clear that Stiles feels something too and Derek wants it so badly. Like he never wanted something in his entire life, but at the same time, he can’t get between a married couple. They _just_ got married for God’s sake.

 

“Don’t look so happy,” Erica says sarcastically at his grumpy safe. “Bet it's a guy’s thing, no, right? I mean, it's got to be.”

He sighs and nods. Cora always says he’s that transparent, so he’s not surprised because Erica is an observer and a good one at that.

“It's a hot and horny scene. You and another hot guy.” She tells him, very excited. He lifts his eyebrows at her. “Come on. Tell me all about it. Spare me no detail.”

He chuckles. “Have you ever met someone and just…” He gestures, trying to convey what he’s feeling. “But there was someone else already?”

“Oh, I thought you knew me already,” The blonde says grinning. “Obviously, best ones are always taken.”

“So, what do you do?” Derek asks in earnest, folding his arms atop the table.

“Well, that depends. But mostly I’d go for it, and if they want me back, the partner is their problem, not mine.” She shrugs.

“My father left my mother for another woman, so I don’t think that is okay to come and break a relationship apart, ever." Derek shakes his head. "You just face facts that it can't happen and walk away.” He says sadly but determined. “Hook up with someone available instead.”

Her smile is seductive when she says. “Well, I’m available! Your place or mine?”

Derek laughs at her. Erica is very determined he’ll give her that. He shakes his head more fondly then answering her, but she gets it.

“Come on…” Erica whines. “I'm so good in bed.”

“I bet you are,” He says chuckling. “But the fruit you have to offer me I don’t like, Erica. Sorry.”

“Fiiine, friends then?”

They exchange numbers, and Derek leaves her at home then finally gets home to sleep. He pointedly doesn’t think about Stiles.

 

**Cut.**

 

The day for the newlyweds was undeniably busy. Their families came together for a barbecue, and both Stiles and Heather had to answer a lot of question, there was always someone hovering over them. So he hadn’t had time to think about Derek during the day. However, as Stiles runs from his car into the supermarket to get to his wife, the gorgeous man comes into his mind. As if now that he can finally breathe, Derek is the first thing his mind wants to think. Stiles supposes it’s because he hasn’t talked with Scott for days and the older man is the closest thing he has that means an available male friend. Also, he’s too tired to read into it.

“Honey,” He says as he catches up with Heather inside the store. “I’m so tired, can we make it quick, please?”

“Me too baby, don’t worry just gonna buy what we need and we’re out of here.” She grabs a trolley and kisses her husband’s cheek.

He gets the lead of the trolley, and she starts to grab whatever they need and put into it. Heather chats at him while picking up the stuff, he nods to show her he's listening, but he’s not. He tells himself that he wants to see Derek again just for the sake of friendship and Erica of course. They seemed to get along so well last night.

“So, when do we get the new couple together again?” He asks absently trailing after his wife.

“What couple?” She asks looking at the market shelves.

“Derek and Erica of course.” The husband frowns at her.

“Oh honey, no.” She chuckles. “We’re done with that.”

“Why? They got along so well yesterday. Erica even asked a ride home.” He asks confused.

“Yeah, she doesn’t take rejection very well,” Heather says walking to another aisle.

“When did he rejected her? I didn't see it.” He’s still confused, was so sure they could be something, hoped even. Well, maybe the hope was misplaced… _Not going there_ …

“He didn’t, not explicit but” She turns to look at him. “He’s gay.”

Stiles stops right there. “What? No, he’s not.”

“Yes, baby, he told me. When you were making dinner.” His wife says inspecting two items. “I don’t think he looks like a gay guy but what do I know right.” She squints her eyes at the packing of one of them then shrugs and puts one in the trolley.

They walk in silence, his wife grabbing stuff and going for the next stop rhythmically. Stiles lost in thoughts. It’s as if all the images of last night get clear now that he knows Derek is gay. The way the other man leaned just a little closer and his own heart jumped a little at their closeness. Derek’s beautiful smile sent his way and him thinking that it was the most beautiful smile he ever saw. Suddenly, he’s very aware of how gorgeous the older man is, and that is indeed attracted to him. What is happening to him? _He isn’t gay. That’s insane_.

“Oh my God, baby, look,” The wife giggles pointing discreetly ahead. “Derek and some other guy. Do you think it’s his boyfriend or something?” She looks at him excited. “We need to go there and say HI.”

“No baby leave them alone,” He says panicking. “Heather Stop.” Stiles scream-whispers.

His wife ignores him and walks towards Derek who is talking and laughing with a remarkably tall and built man. Stiles has no choice then go after his wife with his heart thundering inside.

“Hello, Derek.” Heather says excitedly.

The man in question turns around catching both their faces smiling affectionately. “Hi, Heather Stiles” Derek bows his head. “This is Boyd” He gestures to tall and built guy then at the newlyweds. “Boyd this is Heather, and her husband Stiles.”

“Saturday shopping?” Heather asks animated.

“Yeah.” Derek answers, looks briefly at Stiles who is looking at him nervously then back at Heather. “Listen, thanks for dinner. We should definitely...” He says smiling at the couple.

“Definitely.” Stiles blurts out. There’s a moment where his eyes meet with Derek’s, and he knows that the other man can see his longing. He ducks his head.

Fortunately, his wife adores Derek for some reason and says, “We will!” still very excited, go figure. “So Derek is this handsome man your boyfriend?”

Stiles gapes at her, can’t help it. His wife has no tact. “Oh, God.” He mutters looking apologetic at the older man.

Derek laughs though, a full-on laugh. “No, no. Boyd is my best friend, and also not gay.”

Stiles feels relieved at that. There is seriously something wrong with him. He cannot feel relief, what Derek does and who he does with should not bother Stiles. He has a wife for Christ sake! Also, that doesn’t even mean Derek doesn’t have a boyfriend anyway. Shut up he doesn’t care!

“Oh,” She looks up and down Boyd’s frame smiling. Stiles easily perceive what his wife is thinking. The guy is entirely Erica’s type as well. “nice to see you again, Derek. Enjoy your shopping.”

They wave goodbye and part ways to finish their grocery shopping.

Boyd looks at Derek knowingly. “Don’t say a word.” Derek tells him turning around to keep shopping.

“Wasn’t gonna.” His friend says unbothered.

 

 

**Cut.**

Stiles lays in bed next to his lovely wife they’re having breakfast in bed side by side. Something that used to make him warm and secure and now only makes him wants to get out of bed as if he is a farce. As if he is living a fucking charade. He used to know how his life would play out since he was a teenager. Date Heather, go to college, get a good job move in with his high school sweetheart and live happily ever after. The latter doesn’t seem to be the case anymore. Not since last week when he learned that Derek is gay, _maybe_ a tad more but unquestionably after that. Not that Stiles has been thinking about Derek that way. He hasn’t, not _exactly_. But something in his life feels off like he’s missing something. And Stiles constantly blames the other man. Sometimes he feels a strange longing, but it’s just _mostly_ not about the older man. Mostly. It’s this life. It’s boring. He does love Heather, he does. But since they talked about what it feels to _truly_ love, to know that you’re with the right person, the _one_ for you. Stiles can’t shake away this feeling that, _God_ , that Heather isn’t that person. And damn Derek for it, it’s his fault.

He’s reading the paper but isn’t paying attention to what it’s there or on what his spouse is saying. Something about a friend at work, that much he heard. And she asked him a question, _shit_. “What, baby? Sorry, I was reading.”

“You know if there's a travel section?”

“Dunno.” He answers.

“Anyway, my boss is an ass, but she has this genuinely sweet boyfriend.” She grimaces siping from her mug. “God knows what he loves about her, but he does. And she cheats on him all the time.”

Stiles gets up from the bed and starts to change into his working clothes.

“Oh, come back to bed.” She says making suggestive eyebrows.

“I'm up now.” He smiles trying to show happiness. “Does he know?”

The blonde shakes her head. “I told her If you wanna leave, tell him. ”

“Maybe she doesn't want to leave.” He says thoughtfully. “Maybe she doesn't know what she wants.” Stiles sighs wistfully, looking at his marvelous wife. Heather is one of the best people he knows. She has such a big heart, always wanting and trying to help other people, even the ones that may not deserve it.

“She should figure it out before someone gets hurt.” The wife says then smiles fondly. “Why are you looking at me?”

“'Cause you're a good person.” He answers.

She lights up at him. “You wait till I make jam, then I'll rock your world.”

He laughs at her. “Just don’t burn down the kitchen.”

“That was one time!” She yells throwing a pillow at him. He ducks from it. “Oh, baby I just remembered I have a meeting today, and I can’t go to Erica’s birthday.”

“Told her that?” He asks from the bathroom. “She’ll flip.”

“Yes she did, but it’s work. I can’t just say to my ass of a boss that I won’t go to the meeting.” Heather shrugs sadly. “She’ll get over it. Besides, you’ll be there, and Derek will be there.”

Stiles almost chokes on spit and toothpaste. “What? Derek? Why?” He’s so not ready to see that man again so soon.

“They’re buddies now, calling each other, texting. You should see it, baby, it’s cute.” She laughs. “Erica is very into this new friendship.”

“Cool.” He says trying to recompose himself.

“Maybe I can make it later on.” She says hopefully.

 

Stiles’ day was pretty calm if not for the fact that he was a little nervous for Erica’s birthday. His friend had texted him the address which normally wouldn’t make him care at all Erica’s party are always in nightclubs and such, but when he looked up the place earlier, it was a gay bar/club. He had immediately texted her back asking if the place he found was the right one. She sent him a smile laughing and said that she wanted to fix Derek a date. Also ‘ _I like my men with an open mind, and I’m sure I’ll find someone there for me as well, Sti_ ’ So yeah, his day had been perfectly fine except for this distinct fact that he would have to hang in a gay bar with a gay man that he _might_ be into. _Might okay_. He isn’t sure yet. Derek sure has this effect on people it doesn’t mean anything the guy is like a Greek God.  
So Stiles is planted in front of the bar/club looking at the big flashy sign in rainbow colors that says _Crossed Swords_. _Classy_. He ponders about telling Erica that he has food poison or something. He stays there for what feels like forever until his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 

 

**From Catwoman:**

**Where r u? u’re late! XO**

He sighs heavily, shoots a text back that he’s here and enters the bar. Inside, unlike what he thought, is a nice bar like any other only full of men and a small number of women. The first floor is merely a nice and calm bar with tables scattered and a double door that looks like a kitchen since Stiles sees a waiter gets out of it with a tray full of food. The bar is close to the entrance, and it continues ‘till the other end of the wall while the kitchen is on the far corner and in the middle of it all has a double stair. He can see from his spot by the beginning of the bar that the second floor is like a club, colorful lights emerge from the top, and fainting music sounds through with it.

Stiles scans the bar looking for Erica in hopes that she isn’t upstairs. He knows it’s stupid wishful thinking but… A guy can dream. He knows he’s stalling and is not remotely surprise when Erica comes barreling down the stairs in her high heels inspecting the first floor with a frown. Immediately, he starts walking to the stairs hoping that her eyes don’t catch him before he at least gets to the middle of the first floor. Stiles knows he failed miserably when her eyes zero in on him.

Erica points her whole arm at him. “You! Get over here.”

He all but runs to his friend. “I was looking for you down here. You said bar!” Stiles defends himself, just barely.

Her eyes chastise him as a mother does to her child. “You were lingering here.” She cocks her head, arms akimbo. “Why?”

At this point, he is in front of her looking up since she hadn’t descended all the way down and he stops just before the first step. He feels pretty small under her scrutiny even though she’s only his height with heels. “Um… I got distracted?” He tries.

“With what? This a gay bar,” She looks around as if to find the thing he was distracted with. “I don’t see any distraction here. Well, not for you anyway.” She shrugs then grabs his arm.

“Well, yeah! I’ve never been in a gay bar before, I was curious.” Jackpot.

She huffs. “Whatever loser, come on. Everyone else is already here.”

The second floor is essentially a giant dance floor with a way smaller bar on the right side that is right above the kitchen. The music is loud but not unbearably so like he thought although the colorful lights are pretty strong for his eyes.

Erica’s hand grabs at his forearm dragging him through the dancing crowd. He’s not paying much of attention to where they’re going in favor of looking around the people. There are just so many men he never saw that much men in one place before. And they’re dancing together, some grinding obscenely some just dancing and a couple of them are full on making out.

Stiles linger his eyes on some hot guys making out to see if something sparks his interest but nothing. Of course, they aren’t as hot as…

“Hey man! Long time no see!” Scott’s voice takes him out of his thoughts. “I missed you!”

He smiles broadly at his friend and hugs him. “Missed you too.” They part and Stiles greets Allison, Lydia and then some of Erica’s colleagues from work as she introduces them. Then he spots Derek by her other side followed by his friend Boyd.

Stiles smiles shyly at Derek, his stomach instantly fluttering at the sight of that man, and walks closer. Now paying attention, he can see that the group aren’t in the middle of the crowded dancing floor but closer to the wall where some of them can dance, and some can stand and chat, which is precisely what Derek and Boyd are doing. Talking and drinking by the edge of the dance floor while the rest are dancing. Scott that was dancing with Allison follows him.

“Hey,” He says to Derek who returns the greeting smiling back, that beautiful smile that makes Stiles’ insides bubble. “Not a fan of dancing?”

“Not really.” Derek says siping from his drink.

The four of them chat for a while before Erica comes and drags Derek to meet her new “friend”, she just met this _friend_. A brunette guy that is even more built than Boyd which Stiles thinks it’s an exaggeration, nobody needs that much muscles on their body.

 

 

He wrinkles his nose in disgust as the man tries to dance with Derek in a way that it’s too invasive for his taste. Looks like the older man sympathizes with his way of thinking if the scowl on Derek’s face is anything to indicate it.

Stiles chuckles. The brunette is unquestionably drunk, but Derek doesn’t seem to be managing to get out of the guy’s grip although Stiles thinks that his crush, _no! his friend_ , is a few seconds of punching the bulky guy. Stiles looks back at Erica to tell her that this was a bad idea, but when he spots her she’s dancing with Boyd, and they aren’t even close to the group anymore. He frowns.

 

Nudging Scott, he says pointing at Derek with his drink hand. “Hey, I’m gonna save Derek from that guy.”

He doesn’t wait to hear Scott’s response.

“Look, man, I told you I’m not interested. Let me go, or I’ll kick your ass.” Derek tells his dance partner trying to dislodge himself from the guy’s clutches.

Stiles hears the guy’s slurs an ‘ _I like better when they struggle_ ’ and his blood boils with rage. What this creep think he’s doing. He huffs and grabs the brunette’s massive arm with force. “Excuse me! Can you take your hands off of my boyfriend, asshole.”

The guy looks at him with a pissed off face then back at Derek waiting for him to say something but Stiles isn’t about to wait and see what’s going to happen. So he grabs Derek’s hand and walks away from the guy hearing the creep yell curses at them. Stiles doesn’t stop until they’re downstairs away from everyone.

The older man turns towards him with a fond smile. “Thank you. I didn’t want to hit him and ruin Erica’s birthday.”

Stiles’ smiles back ducking his head a little. “Don’t mention it. I saw that you were uncomfortable and I wanted to help.” He scratches his forehead and looks back at hazel eyes that are staring back at him. “Do you want to sit here for a while? Eat something I don’t know.” He shrugs.

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Derek says walking to the nearest available table. It’s three tables from where they are at, closer to the middle of the floor.

Stiles only notice they’re still holding hands when they sit in the four-seat table side by side and let their hands go. Oddly enough he doesn’t feel ashamed or anything if only a little flustered. The two of them talk and eat for about an hour before Erica appears half hanging from Boyd’s neck, laughing like a drunken person, which she is without a doubt.

The couple spots them, Erica screeching their names and running to them. She clutches Stiles neck from behind, “Stilesss, I thought you two went home.” She slurs right at his ear.

“No no, we were just eating, want some?” He offers his friend.

She lets him go and grabs the dark-skinned man again. “I’m drunk,” She tells him. “It’s my birthday.”

Stiles chuckles. “I know that’s why we’re all here.”

“Boyd says he’ll give me a present, but it’s not here,” Her face lights up just as her dance partner’s blushes. “Soo, we’re leaving.”

“Alright.” He tells her smiling.

Boyd says something at Derek’s ear then leaves with Erica waving goodbye. Not long after Scott, Allison, and Lydia also come and say goodbye.

This time Stiles feels slightly out of place and stands up with the intention to go as well but Derek, even though the other man also stands up when the trio says farewell, doesn’t move or say anything about leaving.

It's awkward for a few moments when neither of them says anything. Stiles doesn’t want to leave because the evening was great and he does love spending time with Derek, but for a split of a second, he wants more than only sit and talk with the older man. He wants to hold hands again he wants to feel Derek close… “The night was good,” Stiles says, Derek nods in response. “You have to go, right?” The last word it’s a little uncertain because he needs to go away from the other man, but he doesn’t want too. Also, he may want to know if Derek wants to stay with him too even though it’s late.

“No, it’s okay.” The older man says staring at him.

They’re close still from where their sits where. Stiles fidgets for a moment trying to think of something to say. He needs to know what this is between them. “Derek,” He starts playing with his fingers to distract himself. “I think that we should talk about something that…” Derek looks at his hands then back at his face. “It's just I don't know. When I'm with yo…”

Derek looks away. “Yeah, I do have to go.”

Stiles feels like a stab in his gut but stop talking. “Okay.”

“I just remembered, I have a delivery early in the morning.” The other man says.

After Stiles gets home he takes a long shower, while the water runs through his body he thinks about Derek. He finds his mind wandering to the night, pretending that they were on a date.

He imagines them having dinner in a more quiet place, whispering in each other's ears, Derek's hand finding his stop the table, covering it, their legs brushing underneath the table while they flirt throughout the dinner. Then afterward, he would go to the other man's place and would kiss Derek goodbye at the door. Which would lead to them getting inside and exploring each other's bodies until both of them get to completion.

Stiles imagines it all stroking himself, hold back little moans until he finds his release, letting the water wash away his desires. He goes to bed alone since his wife isn't home yet and sleep like a baby.

The next day when he gets home, his best females friends are sitting at his living room talking animatedly.

“Hey, girls, what’s so exciting?” He asks.

His wife opens her mouth to speak, but Erica shushes her. “Come sit with us. I’m gonna read something for you.” The tall blonde says patting the couch between the two girls. “Then you’ll tell me what you think of it.”

Stiles sits there then she starts. “So listen to this,” Then she reads something on his wife’s notebook. “ In her acceptance speech, the distinguished scientist paid tribute to her husband, Dr. Chris Davis.” Erica flips her hair behind her shoulder and continues. "Tomorrow the pair celebrate their 42nd wedding anniversary after eloping together on the day they met. When asked how they could possibly have known it would all work out, Professor Harrison replied in true scientific fashion. ‘ _You don't know. You can never be sure. But you take the plunge anyway. Sure is for people who don't love enough_.’ ”

“That’s nice.” He says swallowing the lump his throat. Derek comes into his mind. The two girls look at him expectantly, he thinks for a while of what to say, what he thinks. It’s kind of difficult to explain what he is feeling. Especially when his wife is sitting right there, and he isn't thinking about her when he thinks about this kind of love, the love that you know from the start, from the look in their eyes. He shakes his thoughts away. “Do you guys believe in love at first sight?” He asks looking at how happy Erica looks, maybe...

“Well, it saves time.” Heather says shrugging.

“I mean this kind of love the article is talking about.” He keeps talking, looking at his hands. “That you meet someone or just... across a room... and with that one glance you could look in their eyes and see their soul.” He looks up again but doesn’t dare look at his wife, instead he looks at his friend. She’s smiling. “Do you believe that could happen?”

“I don’t.” His wife says getting up from the couch and taking the laptop from Erica.

“Well, I don’t know maybe...” Erica says with dreaming eyes. “I think I find mine, is that crazy to think about, Sti? Heather thinks so.”

He smiles at her pulling her close she goes willingly. “It’s Boyd right?” She nods into his embrace. “Well, don’t mind Heather, she isn’t a romantic. If you think it’s love, then it’s love for you.” Something inside him warms up at his own words maybe he should embrace it just like Erica.

“Don’t put this into her head, baby, she might get hurt. What kind of guy takes a drunken girl to their house after just met?” Heather says frowning.

“Gee, I told you nothing happened Heather.” Erica grimaces straightening herself. “He gave me a real present, Stiles.” Erica says back at him.

“Really? And it wasn’t the D?” He laughs.

She shoves him out of the couch. “Asshole.” Erica laughs as well. “No, he gave this,” The blonde girl shows her wrist to Stiles. “It’s was his grandmother’s.”

On it, has a delicate silver chain with a single heart pendant. “It’s beautiful Erica.” He says grabbing her wrist to see up close.

“I don’t know honey seems sketchy,” His wife says. “They don’t even know each other, and he gives her a family inheritance like that?”

“Maybe,” He says to his wife. “But you didn’t see them, baby, it was adorable, I think he likes her.”

His wife grunts and walks away muttering something about that it was her fault that she didn’t go, that she had a meeting.

The days roll by, Stiles and Heather have an utterly uncomfortable talk about grandchildren with his mother that he wants to forget that ever happened. The worst part being the way his wife beamed at his mother, saying that they would talk about it soon. Stiles doesn’t want to talk about it he doesn’t want kids. Not now at least that he doesn’t even know what the hell is happening to him. Luckily when Heather indeed comes to him to _talk about it_ her cell phone rings and she disappears to speak with her boss. Talk about saved by the bell…

 

 

 

 

While his wife is on the phone, he does a remarkably stupid thing. He calls Derek. What is even dumber is that when he hears the other man’s voice, he says nothing, _what a fucking moron._

Heather comes back from the call and tells him that they won’t be able to go to the game that she has another meeting yadda, yadda I’m sorry… He’s getting bored with this shit repeating itself, then the phone rings. He freezes… Could that be?

His wife answers and of course is Derek. _Shit_. He doesn’t move, can’t move. Heather laughs on the phone, and suddenly she is asking Derek to go to the game with him. What is happening?

  
“Problem solved.” She beams.

“You shouldn't have done that. I hardly know him.” He says nervously.

“Nonsense, I know how well you guys got along, baby. It will be fun!”

 


	4. The date

When Derek primary accepted Heather’s request to go out with Stiles for her, he had said yes on a whim. Later, he regretted because the other night at the bar he was already crossing a line that he didn’t- _doesn’t_ want to cross. But it’s as if he can’t stand his ground when he’s close to Stiles, which lead to where he is now, hearing Stiles scream at the football players like a maniac and smiling fondly at the younger man.

Derek likes football but Stiles is way more fun to pay attention to, he fails his arms all around yelling and kicking the air. Sometimes he even talks with the other guys around them about the game, the ones that are shrieking at the game too.

“You know, you're kind of shrill.” He tells Stiles.

“What?” Is the answer Stiles throws at him.

“When you shout,” He says gesturing from Stiles to the field. “you want them to hear your abuse better, you've got to project it.”

Stiles grunts, contemplating it for a bit then his mouth quirks up in a little smile. “Teach me.”

“Okay.” Derek nods. Doesn’t think there is anything Stiles could ask that he’d say no. “First off, tighten your stomach muscles.”

“I don't think I've got any.” The younger man laughs.

“Yeah, you do,” Derek says getting closer. “You really do.” He lifts his right hand and touches the other man’s clothed stomach. “They're right here.”

“There?” Stiles asks engrossed.

“Mmm-hmm. Tighten.” He tells the other man, who chuckles repeating what he said. “Now, tense them.”

“They're pretty tense.” Stiles giggle shifting from foot to foot.

Derek’s pretty tense as well. What with his hand on Stiles’ stomach and the closeness. “Okay, next, broaden your diaphragm.”

Stiles looks at him as if he has grown another head. “My what?”

Derek smiles then slide his hand from the younger man’s stomach to the diaphragm. “It's here.”

Stiles avert his eyes. “Oh.”

  
“Okay, push it out against my hand.” He can feel the air changing around them, and his heart skips a beat. “You feel my hand?

Stiles swallows still looking ahead. “Maybe if you put them both there.”

He stops for a moment, pondering about what is going on. Derek’s nervous because can feel the tension between them, a good variety but one nonetheless. Even so, he rounds Stiles and puts his other hand atop of the other, practically hugging the younger man from behind. “Okay.” He feels Stiles leaning back a bit, and it feels so good Derek could stay like that for hours, but he has a task to finish. “And now, for the big one. Imagine the roof of your mouth is a cathedral.”

At that Stiles laughs turning his neck backward to look at him, the movement making their faces come too close. “No, you've lost me.”

  
If Derek would merely bend a little… He lets Stiles go and steps aside. “Oh, come on.” He says playfully, breaking the tension.

  
“No, the muscles, the diaphragm, I'm there, but…” Stiles says apologetically.

“It's a space thing.” He tries to explain, “Alright, your mouth is that big that you have to fill it with sound.” gesturing with his hands as if he could show it. “Deep from inside, filling the space, then throwing it out.”

Stiles repeats what he said like a good student but doesn’t seem to buy it. “Like how?”

  
Derek rolls his eyes. “Like this.” He fills his lungs with air and yells just like he told the other man to do. “You're a wanker, Number niiine!”

Stiles burst out into laughter, a few people look at him with their mouth hanging, and even some players look at them. It was _that_ loud. “Oh my God, I think I’m deaf.” Stiles jokes.

“You asked for it.” He says, shrugging.

Stiles tries to do it a couple of times but doesn’t get it right, so he gives up and keeps his screeching. After the game, Stiles wants to go somewhere else. With a little push, he drags Derek to an arcade place, and they play all sorts of games. Then Stiles finds a dance arcade machine and insists that Derek has to dance with him. He gives because well… _He got it bad_.

 

They talk a lot, about everything and nothing at the same time. Derek tells him about his late mother. How strong she was and how hard it was when she died, that he had to take care of his little sister and the flower shop with nineteen years old. Cora was only eight years old and use to crawl into his bed after their mother died. Stiles tells Derek about his childhood and how he had his life all figured out when he was only sixteen although now he doesn’t know anymore.

Though he doesn’t tell Derek why and Derek doesn’t push to know. From the arcade they eat a pizza and decide to walk home, Derek walking Stiles. It’s chilly, and although they’re wearing coats, they walk close feeling each other’s heat, shoulders touching now and then. Derek wants to wrap his arms around Stiles but contain himself.

Eventually, Stiles wants to know all about his shop and what Derek does there besides making weddings bouquets and such. Derek tells him that he mostly gets people that want some flowers with meanings to give to other people and unfortunately, the customers usually don’t have good intentions contrary to what people think.

Stiles can see that it makes Derek a little sad and tries to lighten the mood asking what which flower means. They keep at that for a while he’s enjoying the knowledge, it’s fun.

“Okay more, what about lily.” Stiles asks.

“You don't want to know about the lily.” Derek answers looking ahead. “Ask me about the azalea.”

He chuckles. “Alright. What about the azalea?”

“The azalea means, _May you achieve financial security_. ”

“Meh, boring!” Stiles laughs. “No. I wanna know about the lily now you made me more curious.”

“The lily means…” Derek says taking a deep breath then looks at Stiles’ eyes. “The lily means, _I dare you to love me_. ” He bites his lip and can see how his phrase affects the man in front of him.

Derek turns and crosses the street fast. Stiles has to jog to get to him since the younger man has frozen in place. “Well, thanks for this evening.” Derek says biting his lips.

“Thank _you_.” Stiles answers emphasizing the ‘you’.

“It was my birthday.” Derek smiles at him.

“No, today? You should've said.” Stiles says. “It's mine coming up.”

“We're practically twins.” Derek murmurs smiling at Stiles.  
The two stop in front of Stiles’ building. “This is me.” He says as if Derek didn’t know.

Stiles gets closer to the older man. His mind swirling in thoughts and all of them about the man in front of him. He let his heart take over and leans in to kiss Derek, but the headlights of a car blind him for a brief moment. Even though Derek doesn’t step away nor leans in, the moment passes, Stiles steps back.

 

 

**Cut.**

Stiles’ relationship with Heather gets worse in the next days, he’s more distant and working late pretty much every day. They don’t have sex for weeks and don’t spend time with each other anymore. Heather thinks it’s because of the baby talk and tries talking to him about it, that if he doesn’t want kids now or even if he doesn’t want them ever she’s okay with that. He gets so guilty about it. It’s not that Stiles doesn’t want kids; it’s just that doesn’t want kids with _her_ anymore. But can’t tell her that. And Stiles can’t decide what he wants either. It’s insane, one day he is perfectly happy and getting married, and the other day he just falls madly in love with a male person. Don’t get him wrong Stiles isn’t homophobic but had _never_ thought about being with a man before. Now he does… Constantly…

 

He knows that Heather can feel something is wrong. She says nothing, but it’s the little things he notices. The way she gets more touchy more affectionate. Sometimes Erica sends him messages and asks if he’s okay if he needs to talk, but he always dismisses her.

And Stiles talks with Derek still, texting him almost every day. They talk about anything special, but there is always a topic. He’s glad though that the older man never talks about that specific day when Stiles tried to kiss him. Derek’s a good man. He knows that the other man wants him too. Otherwise Derek wouldn’t have let him almost kiss him. But Derek never tried anything always kept his distance only allowing Stiles to get as close as he wanted. He can respect that. After all, Stiles is the married one in this charade.

The married couple is getting back from their date, and Stiles is as silent as he invariably is these days, just driving as Heather tries to keep the conversation flowing the whole night and ride home.

After a while, she sees that he won’t keep up with the convo, she sighs. “You know, Sti, I think we should…”

“Hey, the heath!” He says animatedly. “You remember that night I took you in the bushes?”

“You never took me in the bushes,” She laughs. “You took me up against a tree.”

“Let's do it.” He says halting the car to a stop.

“What?” His wife says bewildered.

“Let's go. Let's do it now.” Stiles says stopping the car.

“No.” She says laughing. “No way.” But he’s already out of the car walking towards the little forest.

Heather gapes at him getting out of the car to follow him. He’s too fast and disappears into the woods. She starts to complain aloud that they aren’t teenagers anymore that they don’t need to sneak around. _A bed Stiles we have a bed!_

He sneaks up on her from behind hugging her middle and starts to kiss her neck walking to a tree nearby. “What are you doing?” She says chuckling.

“I’m sexing you up.” He answers then backs her into the tree and kiss her in the mouth then her neck again pushing her top up to show her belly.

She keeps complaining though her mouth just doesn’t shut up about house and bed and comfortable yadda, yadda. He’s trying to concentrate here, _God_.

“What was that?” She shrieks pushing her top down again.

He rolls his eyes “What?” But then he hears the noise too, looks like they aren’t alone. “All right, whoever is behind there…”

“Come out before we beat the crap out of you.” His wife says, he winces at that. He can’t beat a creep in the woods what is she thinking.

“Yeah, damn it.” He goes along because well what else can he do.

Two man gets out from behind another tree zipping their pants in tandem. “Sorry.” They say. “We were trying not to disturb you.”

God he’s fucking blushing like a tomato and Heather is laughing like a maniac. What was he thinking… _Sex in the woods_ … “That's fine.” He tells the couple.

Heather steps in front of him and starts to talk with them for Stiles mortification. They all exchange names and shake hands. _Gee, imagine where those hands were seconds ago. Ew_ … His wife ever the nice person talks with them for a bit, then grabs Stiles’ hands making a judgy face and walks back to the car. They don’t speak again.

Stiles gets out of work early the next day and heads to Derek’s flower shop. He needs to finish this… Whatever _this_ is once and for all.

He walks with intent. From across the street, he can see Derek crouched down in front of his shop doing something with a vase of plants. As if the other man feels his presence he looks up, and their eyes met. Derek beams at him immediately.

“Hi.” Derek says getting up as Stiles gets closer.

“No, no, you're not happy to see me.” He says exasperatedly, shaking his head. Derek frowns deeply as Stiles quickly passes him and enters the shop. “You can't. I don't want you to be happy to see me.”

Still frowning Derek says. “Okay?”

Stiles starts pacing inside the shop as he talks. “So, I'm here because I don't know what's going on.” He keeps pacing. “You make me feel something. Something I absolutely cannot feel.” He turns to Derek and says opening his arms and letting it fall again. “I'm married.” Then he paces again. “I'm married, for Christ's sake. I have a wife, this… woman that I…” Turns back at Derek with pleading eyes. “This lovely woman. She has done nothing wrong.”

Derek has this sad frown going on and attentive eyes looking at Stiles as he speaks. He opens his mouth to talk again, but a customer enters the shop wanting some help from Derek. Stiles looks all around and finds a door to the back, he quickly goes through it and waits for the other man to finish with the customer.

Not long after Stiles left Derek to tend the old man the door to where he is, opens. Derek steps in and closes the door.

Stiles doesn’t wait to see if the other man will say something, he has to do all the talking. Otherwise he won’t be able to. “Okay, so do you see? You have to see.” He pleads. “I can't do this. I can't actually do this. So whatever it is or was, it's got to stop, and it's got to stop now. Do you understand?” He searches Derek’s eyes for a moment and doesn’t know if he wants understanding or resistance, but sees neither only a confused frown. “It's over.” He finishes then leaves through the door he came.

Stiles is all the way to the front door when he stops carding his fingers through his hair. _Fuck_. He can’t leave. What if he genuinely does love Derek and what if they’re indeed meant to be. He has to know he _needs_ to know.

So he gets back. When he opens the door and Derek looks at him with this hurt face he can’t hold back anymore. He launches himself at the man and kisses him cupping his cheeks. Derek kisses back wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. The kiss is desperate and passionately. It doesn’t take long for Stiles crowd Derek against the wall, one hand on the other man’s neck and the other on his muscular chest. Stiles thinks it’s the best kiss he ever experienced before and he never wants it to end. Things start to get heated, their groins grinding into each other, Derek’s hand travels down to his ass, and he feels hot…. _So hot..._   His own hands find Derek’s abs from inside the clothes, and it's so warm and distractingly hard.

The bell rings, and they stop kissing. “Another customer,” Derek says beaming back at Stiles. He leans their foreheads breathing each other’s mouth, panting. “I’ll be right back.” He tells Stiles then kisses his cheeks caressing it, Stiles closes his eyes and leans into his hand.

“Derek?” Heather’s voice sounds from the shop, they both freeze. “Derek, you’re in the back?”

“I’ll be right there with you.” He answers. Stiles steps back and looks at the floor, tucking his hand on his pockets, devastated.

Stiles hears his wife talking with Derek, at first she tries to make conversation but in the end, just ask what she wanted to ask when she came to see Derek. Heather asks if Derek knows anything of why Stiles is so distant ask for male help. Reluctantly, Derek tells her to be honest and ask her husband herself. She rambles a little about how she wished things to get back to normal and to know what she did wrong. Then she changes the subject and asks about their “date” if Derek had enjoyed the football and all.

Stiles can’t listen to this anymore, or else he’ll cry. He jumps out of the window and walks away. He doesn’t go far.

“Stiles, wait!” Derek calls, running after him. “Talk to me.”

He shakes his head looking back at the older man. “What do you want me to say?” He says desperately. “I heard her. Jesus, I'm back there, and I heard her... and she's blaming herself.” He finishes with his hands on his head almost pulling his hair.

Derek nods. “You can put an end to this.”

Stiles looks up hopefully. “How?”

“Tell me to go. Tell me that's what you want, and I will walk away... and you will never see me again.” The older man says determinedly.

Stiles’ face falls. That’s so not what he was expecting. And damnit he doesn’t want that. “Is that what you want?” He says weakly.

Derek inhales and gets close, staring intensely into his eyes. “I want you.”

His heart jumps and keeps on beating faster. That’s what he wanted to hear, but he can’t do this. “Derek, I can't…” But he doesn’t move away nor take his eyes off of Derek.

“I know.” The other man says closing his eyes and ducking his head. “We'll be okay.” Open his eyes and pulls Stiles into a hug. “Don't forget me.”

“I won't remember anything else.” He answers breathing in his man’s scent.

Stiles watches as the love of his life walks away like the good man Derek is. The man that never once tried anything even though he explicitly wanted. And now Stiles knows what it is to truly love someone, to be madly in love with someone. And the worse part of having a love you cannot have the heartbreak. It feels like his heart is shattered in a million pieces.

He walks home to his wife.

 

 


	5. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, guys. It's finished. I hope you liked!  
> Thank you all for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!
> 
> :*

Derek feels like shit for wanting Stiles and for letting him go. He had never felt this way before. From the very beginning, he knew that he was going to fall hard for that man. And that’s _precisely_ what happened. But he isn’t that person, can’t be. What would his mother say if she was alive? Nothing good for sure. Granted, he wasn’t the one making any move but didn’t stop neither did he? No, he kissed back, and he wanted- _wants_ more, much more. And not just Stiles’ body he wants a life with him, and all that cheesy romantic bullshit people love to talk.

“Hi.” A customer's voice breaks his reverie.

“Afternoon.” He answers.

“I'm looking for a breakup plant.” The man says with a smug face. _Bastard_.

“A what?” He heard it but wants to make the idiot repeat it. _God, he’s so not in the mood for this._

“A breakup plant.” The smug ass repeats.

“Explain.” He says sighing tiredly.

“Well, I don't like my girlfriend. I wanna break up with her,” Duchebag says. “via the means of plant.”

Derek breathes in deeply not to punch the guy. “Well, it should be a breakup bouquet, and it should be hydrangeas.” The customer looks at the bouquet in Derek’s hand. “They mean, _It's over, but think well of me_. ” 

“Perfect. I'll take one.” The man says dismissively.

“One bouquet?” He asks, but he knows he’s pushing it. Well, the customer is an ass.

“One hyer-whatsit.” The smug guy says looking away from Derek.

“But that's not a lot.” He tells the guy.

“Well, I don't care if she thinks well of me.”

“You know what? Fuck off!” Derek says vehemently.

“Pardon?” The asshole asks confused.

“Out! Get out of my shop.” He pushes the guy out with force. “She’ll be better off without you, anyway.” He slams the door on the customer’s face.

Derek can’t deal with those assholes today, doesn’t have it in him. Better close the shop and head home before he punches someone in the face.

He gets to their apartment, and his sister is laying on the sofa watching a movie. It’s her day off. He sighs taking off his coat and hanging it. “Hey, Bunny.”

Cora looks at his miserable face and promptly sits up leaving room for him by her side. “What happened? Why are you home?”

He throws himself on the sofa, leans his head on her shoulder but doesn’t answer.

“It’s that guy, isn’t it? That Stiles.” She asks. “Come on Der talk to me.”

He sighs and buries his face on her hair instead. Cora buys the same shampoo their mother used to use when she was alive. He loves that his little sister has the same motherly smell.

“Did he do something to you? Did his wife?” She waits. Derek sighs again and shakes his head. “Tell me Der, I can’t see you like this, you never close the shop in the middle of the day, please.”

Derek exhales and tells her. “He kissed me, the other day when you were in class.”

“Oh my God! That’s…” She frowns and pushes him up to look at her. “That shouldn’t be a motive to be this sad, what else?”

He shrugs. “He’s married, Cora.”

“I know that but...”

“There’s no ‘but’ he can’t leave his wife, so we decided not to see each other again.” He says leaning his neck back at the couch.

She thinks for a moment biting her lower lip. “You love him, don’t you?” Derek nods and hides his teary eyes behind his hands. “Does he love you?”

He grunts, nodding again “But it doesn’t matter.” and finally letting her see his watery eyes.

“Of course it matters Der, if he loves you back why can’t he leave his wife?” She asks lifting one eyebrow.

Derek crosses his arms. “When our father left mom, he broke her heart and ours.”

“First, we’re better off without him you know that!” She points the index finger at him. “Second, It mends again, Der. How many times have you seen me crying for a lost love? And I’m okay now!”

“I know Bunny, I know…” He rubs his face. “I just don’t want to be that person, and he doesn’t want that either.”

She hugs him. “Alright.”

**Cut.**

The last few days have been horrible. Stiles and Heather barely talk, and to be honest, he doesn’t want to talk. Not to her. And he doesn’t have anyone to talk to about his problems because his other best friend is also his wife’s best friend. Not to mention Scott is so out of reach right now, in a vacation with his fiancee. He goes a lot to his parents' house, his mother doesn’t notice that he’s not himself but his father does, and he tries to talk with the old man, but nothing came out of his mouth. Stiles doesn’t know how long he can keep up with this.

Maybe he should talk to Heather. Just to tell her what he did and move on. Maybe…

Stiles’ laying on his couch almost sleeping, Heather hadn’t got home yet, and he’s worried, so he’s waiting downstairs instead of going to bed. He sees a movie, then another but she doesn’t arrive nor answers her phone.

When he’s hardly keeping his eyes open, the door opens, and she enters it singing and giggling. “Oh, shit. Heather, where have you…” She’s clearly drunk like wasted.

He helps her in, then makes her drink water and she can’t stop talking about how she yelled at her boss about her affairs. At least she’s happy and drinking a lot of water. He thinks that it’s a great time to talk when she’s drunk and happy.

“I want to talk to you.” Stiles says.

“Mmhmm.” She says into the cup of water. “Me too baby just let me finish this water.”

“I’ll be waiting.” He says then goes to the living room and start pacing and biting his nails nervously.

Heather comes stumbling through the house and flops down on the couch. “Listening.”

“I wanted to talk to you because…” He starts still pacing. “I have to talk to you because this thing happened.” He scratches his head but doesn’t stop. “I wasn't looking for it, it just... It just happened, and although... it's over... you have the right to know.” He doesn’t look at her because if he does, he won’t be able to finish.

It’s difficult to say, he inhales deeply and prays for it to be over soon and everything gets back to normal. “I went crazy, baby. I went crazy for someone, and it wasn't you. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry, so…” He closes his eyes and exhales a shaky breath “please believe me.” then turns back to look at her. “Heather?” And she’s sleeping. He turns towards her crouching down in front of his wife. “No, no, no. Don't sleep. Wake up, baby.” He swallows a sob. “I can't say this more than once.” Tears fall from his eyes as he keeps talking to Heather's sleeping body. “I'm staying.” He tells her determinately even though he’s crying softly. “I couldn't, wouldn't leave you.” She’s sleeping, but he says more to himself than her. “You are my best friend, and that was enough before. It'll be enough again, so…”

He goes to sleep with a hole in his heart. Two actually, one for Derek and one for Heather.

Stiles wakes up, and his wife is already ready to go to his party at his parents' house. It’s just them, his parents and Erica since he insisted that he didn’t want a birthday party.

Heather has that determined face from when she wants something to happen her way. He sits at up on the bed and waits.

“I pretended I wasn’t listening because I didn’t want to deal with it while drunk,” She says coldly. “I don’t know what to say to you but I love you, and I’ll pretend that nothing happened. Eventually, I’ll get over it.” Heather looks at him daring him to say something. “For now let's just make it through this day.”

He nods numbly and gets up to get ready.

They drive to his parents' house in silence. He thinks that this day will be a disaster waiting to happen, there’s no way his mother will look at Heather’s face and don’t push to know what happened. But he can’t say anything this day will play out exactly how she wants or he will suffer consequences.

Surprisingly, Heather changes from water to wine when they get to Stilinski’s home. She smiles and laughs with his mother and Erica. They talk on and on at the dining table, eating and chatting.

Everything goes downhill when Erica gets a message from Derek. The blonde frowns. “That’s weird. Did you guys know that Derek's going to another town?"

“What?” He asks bewildered. It feels like a stab in his gut he feels sick.

Heather looks at Stiles then. “He didn’t mention when I went to his shop. Did you not know this Stiles? Isn’t he your friend?”

He can see that she’s suspicious of his reaction, so he ducks his head to hide his hurt face. “Yeah, yeah, of course, I forgot.” There’s some silence, and he can’t hold back, he looks at her again. She’s looking right at him, but deep in thoughts. “Baby?” He tries, voice shaky.

She blinks then avert her eyes getting up from the table. The husband gets up to follow her hearing Erica asking what was going on.

“Baby come on! Heather stop.” He grabs her arms before she can leave the house.

“Oh my God, I’m so stupid! You even tried to tell me in the beginning with that past life bullshit, and I dismissed it!” She shouts.

He lets her go and stares shocked at her. Erica appears beside them concerned.

“Fuck this! I can't do it, Stiles, I can't do it. I thought I could, but I can't.” She turns around and opens the door walking away, he follows her.

“What's happening?” He hears both his parents asking Erica.

“Heather please stop please don’t go” He pleads behind her, very aware that three other people are witnessing all of it from the door. “Baby please, I’m not gonna leave you!”

His wife turns around to face him again. “If you respect me at all, that's precisely what you will do.” She wipes a single tear from her eye. “The cheating I can take, but the way you looked so miserable just by the mention of…" Heather shakes her head. "I can’t deal with you loving another person Stiles.” She laughs sarcastically. “You’d leave me in the end anyway.”

“No, I wouldn’t!” He tells her, and he means it, really does. He couldn’t leave her. Right? She's his best friend.

She wipes another tear. “Yeah, you would, and I want you to be happy,” Heather says sadly. “More than anything else, I wanted to be the cause of your happiness…” She walks closer to him and puts a shaky hand on his face. “But if I'm not, then... I can't stand in the way.” Then she turns around and leaves.

He stands there and feels his eyes filling with tears. Erica runs towards her friend looking briefly at him before vanishing after Heather.

Stiles wipes his tears from his face and turns around to enter his parents’ house again. For a while, nobody talks with him, and he sits there at his childhood home thinking about all the shit he has done the past month or so.

Not for long of course, his mother sits in front of him and his father at the armchair at his right. “What did Heather meant about you loving another person sweetheart?”

He rubs his face and lets his arms fall between his legs. “That I love someone else.” He says easily.

“What? But who?” His mother asks stunned.

“You can tell us, son. We will be on your side always.” His father says.

“Derek.” He tells them looking at the floor.

“Isn’t Derek a man?” His mother asks confused.

“That’s right.” He says playing with his fingers.

His mother mutters something that he can’t hear, but he knows that she’s judging him. It’s okay though, he can relate. His father though gets up and sits beside him.

“Son, I don’t know this Derek, and I don’t honestly care unless you two get together,” His father says squeezing his shoulders. “But if you love him and he loves you back then that’s all I need to know.”

“Thanks, dad.” He says smiling sadly. “I screw up so…”

“Does he? Loves you?” His mother asks this time, which surprises Stiles.

He thinks for a moment. “I don’t know for sure but…” He sighs. “I think he does yes.”

She nods then says. “Whatever you choose to do from here... we'll support you, we always will.”

Stiles thinks for a moment. He could go after Heather and try to save his marriage. But does he want that? What if she’s right and Stiles wants to leave in the end after all. She would be even more devastated than now. Also, he’d lose Derek too. He has to be sure before he decides anything because he can’t make more mistakes. He imagines his life with Heather, goes all the way up to their old age, passing through pregnancy and then babies, kids, teenagers. Their kids' marriage, grandkids. And yeah, he can see himself being content eventually even though he can’t imagine that he will ever forget Derek and wonder what their life would be like. Would that be enough?

He looks up, his mother is no longer in the living room, but his father is still by his side waiting expectantly. As if he knows what Stiles’ doing. “Did you ever thought about what would your life be with someone else instead of mom?”

John frowns but answers right away. “Not even for a second.”

“Have you ever been in love before her?” He asks.

“I know where this is going,” His father chuckles. “I did yes, but it doesn’t compare with what I feel for your mother.” John shrugs. “She’s the love of my life.”

Stiles sighs and gets up. “I need to go,” His father nods smiling. “and I need your car?”

The three of them end up in the car his father driving Stiles giving him the directions to Derek’s shop because he wants to talk with his man face to face. His mother keeps asking about Derek, how they met what is Derek like why doesn't she remembers him from the wedding. Stiles maintains the answers short he’s too wired up to get to Derek.

When the car stops at the flower shop, he runs to the door and yanks it open. “Derek?” Cora is inside but no sign of Derek. “Is Derek here?”

The girl looks at him with something like a ‘hate’ face, or so he thinks and says. “No.”

“Where can I find him?” He presses.

She stops what she’s doing behind the counter and gets closer putting her hands on her waist. “What do you want with my brother? Don’t you have a wife?”

He gulps. “You know.” It’s not a question.

Cora nods. “Leave my brother alone he doesn’t need an affair.”

“That’s not…” Stiles shakes his head a little embarrassed. “I left her.” He says then quickly amends. “She left me. It doesn't matter. It's over.”

Cora watches him for a moment, seemly pondering the truth and probably sees it. After all, it’s all written on his face, the love, the longing the pleading. “Alright, he went to the airport. Let me close here. I’m coming with.”

They get into the car and start driving to the airport. Cora says that maybe they can find Derek before he even gets there because it hadn't been long since he left. Stiles' legs are moving up and down he's biting his thumb looking at the window. His mother and Cora's voice chatting like a distance song in his head. He can only think about what will happen when he encounters Derek. Will the older man still want to be with him? What will he tell Derek? Then suddenly the car stops in the traffic, and he starts to freak out because he can't let the love of his life slip through his fingers like that.

His father looks apologetic to him. "Sorry son, traffic."

"Isn't there another route?" He asks shifting in his seat trying to look past the myriad of cars back and forth.

"Probably but I can't turn around." John answers.

Stiles curses the Gods and beyond but doesn't let the positivity die. Snatches his phone and dials Derek's number, guiding it to his ear. The face to face talk will have to wait; he has to stop his man from going away. The phone rings too many times he starts to think that Derek doesn't want to talk to him anymore then he hears that perfect voice over the phone. He smiles. "Derek! I need to talk to you…"

Derek interrupts him. "There's nothing to say," There's some annoying person, singing at Derek's end that Stiles wants to scream _shut the hell up_ to the person so he can listen to this voice better. "you can't do it, and it's okay, but I need to go. Bye." Then Derek hangs up on him.

"Fuck." He inhales deeply then lets the air go leaning his head back against the car seat. It's fine, he's fine. He'll get the next flight to where Derek's going and talk to him one last time. If the older man doesn't want him then okay but he won't let that man go that easy.

"He'll get back, Stiles." Cora says apologetically.

He turns his face to look at her. "No. I'm going after him, where is he going? I'm getting the next flight." Cora smiles broadly at him, but he isn't listening to her anymore.

  
The singing person is lazily riding a bike coming from where the traffic continues ahead.

His head snaps back to the window as he listens that irritating person singing the same song that he had overheard while on the phone with Derek.

Stiles gets out of the car ignoring the people inside calling his name then climbs up to the rooftop, his father yelling about the vehicle. He starts to call Derek's name, and a few people pop their heads from the cars. It's a little embarrassing, but he needs Derek to hear him so fuck other people. After a couple of seconds calling the older man's name and getting nothing in return Stiles sighs rubbing his eyes. He knows what the problem is. His mind wanders back to their date, Derek's birthday. _You know, you're kind of shrill_. Derek's voice echoes in his mind. He puts his hands atop his stomach, close his eyes and imagine Derek's hands instead of his. _Imagine the roof of your mouth is a cathedral_. He smiles fondly at the memory. _Deep from inside, filling the space, then throwing it out._

Stiles takes a deep breath chanting the last part inside his head then “You're a wanker, Number niiine!” echoes through the street just like Derek did that day.

He stays there, heart hammering inside his chest, hoping to God that he didn't just make a fool out of himself and Derek is indeed close and heard him. For a moment he thinks it didn't work or maybe Derek doesn't want to talk to him but then… a little far away from him he catches sight of the love of his live climbing up a car just like he did a couple of minutes ago. They stare at each other from afar. "Derek, I can do this!" He yells, now that he has his man's attention. "I can do this!" He repeats.

Derek smiles at him, and they both get down from their cars running towards each other.

When he finally gets close enough to touch Stiles holds back. Something about this man makes Stiles wants to jump into deep and fast, but he lets Derek takes the lead this time.

"Hey." He says.

"You came after me," Derek says beaming. "Good thing I wasn't on the plane yet."

"Doesn't matter I'd still go after you I'd go anywhere to find you," Stiles says, and he means it wholeheartedly. "I love you."

Derek's eyes widen, and he launches into Stiles' mouth one hand on his neck and the other pulling Stiles' close to his body. He kisses Stiles fiercely, their tongues playing together inside their mouth body moving in synchrony as they kiss. When they have to stop to catch their breaths, Derek leans their forehead together still holding Stiles close. "I love you too."

 

 


End file.
